


The Well of Time and Tears

by EricaLadyoftheWest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaLadyoftheWest/pseuds/EricaLadyoftheWest
Summary: Time: the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future. Kagome now one with the jewel, must fight to keep her pure soul.





	The Well of Time and Tears

Bold= Past 

Italic bold= speech in the past

Regular= In the present

I know some of you are confused as to why my story starts off as bold type but I do it for a reason so that way it breaks of the paragraphs from past to present. 

Also if you see any writing errors or mispelling especially with the names blame auto correct it can be sneaky and I won't noticed it till I hae submitted it. 

Thank you! 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was beautiful it was summer time and all she wanted to do was hang out with her friends in her era. She didn’t want to fight anymore she wanted to be normal but life was funny that way it never granted anything that you wished for.

She closed her eyes tight and kept wishing for it though but she had also come to love the feudal era and her friends here she felt closer to them than the ones at home.

Almost like family, she felt that even if she did return home that she didn’t fit in with the modern era anymore. She had decided then that after the battle with Naraku she would close the well permanently so that evil forces would not get through.

She could feel the jewel pulsing the negative energy that Naraku was feeding it was also feeding her too. Kagome had kept her feelings bottled she felt no emotions as they settled for camp no one noticed that she had left the campsite.

Inuyasha had decided to bring Kikyo into the group and later found out that they had mated. She felt her heart slowly breaking and tears streaming down her face was the only indication that she felt anything at all.

Over the years her feeling for Inuyasha had diminished into almost nothing her heart still broke for the young girl she once was. She took her bathing supplies with her to take a bath in the hot spring. Sango asked if she could join but Kagome just shook her head no and escaped.

she lay her bathing supplies on the ground and took off the towel and slowly stepped into the springs she moaned at how good it felt. The hardships of jewel collecting and battles had made her body well defined she no longer felt that she was the awkward fifteen-year-old she once was but now with a womanly figure of that of a twenty-year-old.

Her raven hair reached almost to the floor and her blue eyes piercing as a sapphire, she sought clarity in the water’s reflection and noticed the changes but she soon splashed the water no matter how she looked at herself she would always feel ugly or that she wasn’t as beautiful as Kikyo.

As the wind picked up Kagome’s hair lifted you could see all the scars and wounds from years of traveling. There on her back was something that only she knew and kept it secret there from her waist to the inside of her navel was scaled.

She didn’t know where they came from all she knew was that anytime she was near males she would cringe in pain. It was if the scales were telling her to stay away.

Kagome tried to research them in her own time but she couldn’t find any medical treatments or reasons why she had them. They scale burned the most when she was around Sesshomaru she wanted to ask him about them and maybe see if it was some sort of curse or spell.

She finally left the hot springs she discarded her uniform and opted for the traditional priestess clothing of this time. She wore the traditional hakama but instead of the top being red she wore a midnight blue.

Kagome tied her hair up and let her bangs lose she wore battle armor like that of Sesshomaru he had helped her get them and made it customized to her body.

As she skipped the armor she felt something behind her. She rolled her eyes, in the shadows, Kikyo’s cold brown eyes narrowed at Kagome she knew something was up when she left.

“You do not belong,” Kikyo said as she came from the shadows her soul collectors, as usual, following her as she said this Kagome took her bow and placed it on her back.

She had a set of bow and arrows made for her so that way she could channel her spiritual powers into the chosen weapon. On her side, however, was a new weapon it was a sword made from Sesshomaru’s fang he wanted her to have more than her powers to back her up just in case a situation would present itself.

She didn’t want to have this fight, “I am here to end this battle and that is all once the battle is through I will be out of your hair” Kagome said.

Kikyo then took out her bow she wanted to end her reincarnations life and take back the other half of the soul that she thought that was rightfully hers.

Then and only then could she take back the life that Naraku had stolen from her. Her arrow glowed a chaotic blue light “You will end here” she whispered and Kagome was ready this was a long time coming.

She raced toward Kikyo and reached out and grabbed the arrow it burned her hand.“You will listen, and you will hear what I have to say” Kagome said bitterly.

“I no longer love Inuyasha he has broken my heart too many times to the point where I have locked my heart away so it could no longer suffer,” Kagome said as she took Kikyo’s hand and held it up against her chest.

“I can no longer feel,” Kagome said as she took a hidden knife from her boot and cut her arm showing no fear from the blood spilling to the ground.

“I have one more task so if you stop trying to kill me It will be done and I will grant the one true wish and you will live,” she said as she took the bow from Kikyo and snapped it in half and threw it to the ground.

“No longer will you try to kill me, leave me in peace and I will do the same,” Kagome side stepped Kikyo and glared. “Do not come after me again, next time it won’t be just the bow that gets snapped” she continued to the campsite.

Kagome left the spring and she felt as though she lost a bit of her self that night. She had a necklace around her throat, it was a crystal she had asked a Miko to help conceal whatever she was towards Inuyasha and place it inside the jewel.

If it were to ever break she would feel all the sadness and heartache she felt over the years. She knew it could happen at some point. 


End file.
